


Sometimes Sorry is Too Little, Too Late

by atsammy



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-17
Updated: 2001-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atsammy/pseuds/atsammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes sorry just doesn't cut it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Sorry is Too Little, Too Late

Looking back now, Janet wasn't sure how it had happened; at the time she was completely oblivious to what was coming. It wasn't like anything unusual had occurred or that anyone had planned it, but somehow, unexpectedly and completely innocently, she'd ended up on a date with Daniel. It had begun as a night out with a group of friends, but one thing lead to another and before either had noticed, Daniel and Janet were the only two left, with reservations at a restaurant and tickets to a movie. By dawn the next morning, she was the only one left.

They'd had dinner at Maggiano's up in Denver, where Sam, Jack, and Teal'c had all had to leave for one reason or another before the appetizers had been served. The dinner was supposed to have been a celebration of the 200th mission SG-1 had been on since the first mission to Abydos, but one by one, the others had been paged or called away, leaving Daniel and Janet sitting at a table for five, and a lot of food. They'd laughed about it, sensing some sort of ruse, and enjoyed their meal.

The drive back to the Springs was an experience, since Janet, who had come up with Sam, was with out transportation. Daniel graciously offered her a ride, and they argued good-naturedly over the radio on the drive. They had tickets for Cold Mountain at the Tinseltown theatre off Cheyenne Mountain Road, and they had a laugh over their inability to ever leave work behind, if Jack's choice of theatre was anything to go by. It was a good movie, but when Sam asked her the next day how it was, Janet couldn't even name the lead actress in it.

She invited him in when he dropped her off at her home, and he'd come in and they'd shared a bottle of wine. Or maybe two, she wasn't sure. Somewhere in there, though, she'd ended up in bed with him. That, she could remember quite clearly. There were no declarations of love between them, no indication that they might do it again sometime, but it was fun. He was definitely good in bed, better than she'd had in a long time. It helped that they were friends, as well. But he was still gone in the morning.

And by the time she went into work the next day, he was off-world with SG-11 at some dig site on… some planet. She really didn't care which. It wouldn't concern her unless someone got hurt, and even then, truthfully, by this time there had been so many planets that they may as well just go to the same one every day for all it mattered to her.

Time passed as it always did, she saw him around the mountain, and on the several occasions that he came in injured or for a physical or allergy medications. They were friendly, as always, but neither made mention of their night together to each other or anyone else. It lasted for four months, until one day Janet collapsed in the control room waiting for a team to come back. By the time they got her to the infirmary, she was bleeding too badly for Dr. Warner to do anything to stop the contractions. He sedated her and all they could do was wait. He would have called Sam down, but word had spread like wild fire through the mountain that "Dr. Frasier had collapsed" and she was there five minutes after Janet.

Five minutes after that, the rest of SG-1 had shown up and was waiting in the outer part of the infirmary with General Hammond. No one spoke as they waited to hear something, anything, about the doctor's condition. Other people stopped by, but they didn't stay long. About two hours later, Warner came out to talk to them. He didn't look good.

"She's going to lose the baby," he said. "There's nothing I can do to stop it, it's probably been happening since early this morning, maybe even last night. Did she say anything to any of you about not feeling well?"

None of them knew anything, although Daniel had turned a little pale. It was Hammond who asked the important question, "Will she be ok?"

"Yeah, she should be, physically. Emotionally, this is hard on any woman, whether they knew about the pregnancy or not. Major Carter said that she didn't think she'd known about the baby."

Daniel asked, quietly, "How far along was she?"

"I'd say about four months. Dr. Frasier is still sedated, so I haven't been able to talk to her yet, but from the ultrasound, I'd say between 14 and 18 weeks."

"Sixteen and a half, actually," Daniel said, looking down at the ground. "When can we see her?" he asked after a moment, changing the subject and ignoring the looks on the others faces.

"You can go in now, if you like. Major Carter is with her now, and she probably won't wake up for another hour or two."

"Thanks." Daniel walked away, his hands shoved in his pockets and his head down, not looking up until he'd entered the private room and saw Sam. Then he looked past her and saw Janet, pale with IV's and monitors hooked up, and he could feel the tears well up in his eyes. Sam looked up then, and seeing him, reached out her hand to him. He took it and she pulled him down onto the chair she was sitting on.

"She never told me about you," she said distractedly. "She'd had a crush on you for a long time, but she never told me that you'd finally gotten together."

"It was one night, that night we all were supposed to have dinner in Denver and it ended up just being the two of us. That was all." He put his head in his hands, rubbing at his eyes. "We never talked about it. I never knew…"

"She didn't either. She would have told me, especially since… She didn't think she'd be able to have kids. Some hormonal thing, that's all she ever told me." Sam leaned her head against his arm as they watched Janet breathe, listened to the monitors beep along with her heart.

Later, when Janet finally opened her eyes, Daniel met her gaze and whispered, "I'm sorry."


End file.
